Repair My Heart
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Story about Ino's and Hinata's relationship and dealing with the hatred of those who don't approve.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first ever Yuri fic. I'm trying it out. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review. I really want know what you think about it. Anyway with no further explanation. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Hinata quickly awoke as she heard a tap at her window. With a slight hesitation she went to her window a peered out to see Ino standing on the ledge. She blushed and opened the window. Ino jumped in tackling Hinata to the ground.

"D...don't be so l...loud," Hinata said. "Y...you'll w...wake my parents." Ino pressed her lips gently against Hinata's. Then released them.

"Why did it take you so long to let me in?" Ino asked pouting and staring Hinata in the eyes while her long blond hair dangled in front of Hinata's face.

"I...I..." Hinata couldn't get what she wanted to say to come from her mouth. Ino smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you this time. If you let me stay the night." Hinata shook her head agreeing to let her stay. Though she knew Ino would stay even without her permission. Ino got off of her and took off the sweater she was wearing and pants leaving her in under clothing. Hinata blushed.

"Um...I'll g...go get you some clothes." Ino quickly grabbed Hinata around the waist.

"Hinata, we've been seeing each other for almost a year now, stop being so jumpy around me."

"I... wasn't being Jumpy." Ino laughed and began unbuttoned Pajama shirt. "Wha...what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Trying to undress you. I don't want to be the only one in my underwear." Ino quickly stripped Hinata down to her underwear. then pulled Hinata to the bed with her. Cuddling her. "You are so warm." Ino's head rested on the pillow. "Sweet dreams beautiful." Ino said to Hinata. Her hands entangled around Hinata. She knew that Hinata must have been blushing. She knew that was just the way Hinata was, and she just thought it was too cute. She loved everything about Hinata. Though there were those little things that slightly annoyed her. Like Hinata's constant nervousness around her even though she did nothing to make her that way. From the moment they met Ino always had a thing for Hinata. But Hinata was always a bit out of reach for Her.

_flashback_

_Hinata walked silently next to her cousin Neji. They were always secluded from everyone else. _

_"Ino..." She heard a voice call her name._

_"Huh...what?" Ino attention was immediately caught. She felt Sasuke's arm around her and a light nuzzle at her neck._

_"What's so Interesting that you can't play any attention to me." Ino smiled and then gave him a quick peck._

_"I'm paying attention to you now." He began kissing her but she never felt anything from a kiss with him. It always felt like just a touch to her. She had known for a while that she no longer was attracted to men. She also knew that Sasuke was in love with her and she could bare to break his heart. She wanted them to at least still remain friends. She also knew that she was interested in the timid Hyuga girl._

_end of flashback_

She kissed Hinata's shoulder glad that Hinata was no longer out of her feel of Hinata's body against hers. It was the only thing that was worth anything anymore to her. Yet, even though She had Hinata in her arms and in her heart she still felt that Hinata was still a distant dream

* * *

Hinata woke to feel Ino's tight grasp around her. She knew that If her parents walked in they would find it inappropriate for both of them to be half dressed. Her parents didn't know that she was in love with a girl and she wasn't going to be the one to tell them. She could always see it in her mind what would happen if they found out. Her mother would cry, And her father...She didn't even want to think about that. She heard her door open.

"Hinata, time to get up." She knew hat was her cousin Neji from his voice before She could respond Ino awoke.

"Neji go away." Ino released Hinata and sat up. "Can you not see I was in the middle of a very wonderful dream." Neji sneered.

"I could care less about you, You blond tramp. I'm here to wake Hinata up, not you." Ino puffed up as Hinata slowly walked to her closet.

"There's no need for name calling and I have you know that you cousin care very much about me and your opinion doesn't matter." Ino smiled. "And I'm not a tramp."

"Yeah whatever, I don't care if your seeing my cousin, I'll refer to you as whatever I please." Hinata could see them about to fight and quickly stood between them.

"S...stop it you t...two. W...what if mother and father H...hear you?" She quietly stuttered. Neji and Ino refrained from their argument. Neji was one of the only people that knew about Ino and Hinata's secret relationship as well as them being the only ones to know that he was gay.

"Fine just get ready." Neji closed the door behind him. Hinata quickly and silently went towards her closet. Ino followed behind her and put her arms around her causing Hinata to blush. Hinata placed her hands on top of Ino's and turned to her giving her a depressed look.

"M...my p...parents are a...wake. Y...you shouldn't,"

"Hinata I wish you would stop worry. So what if your parents find out? The worst they can do is kick you out like my parents did with me. They're going to find out one day. and Besides," Ino turned Hinata to face her. "You'll always have me." Ino leaned in to kiss her but the door open and Hinata pushed Ino away. Her mother came into her room. She looked at the two girls that were just recently separated.

"Oh Ino, It's nice to see you." Hinata's mother said smiling.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Hyuga." Ino said forcing a smile.

"Well, Hinata hurry up we have a family meeting to attend too."

"Yes mother." Hinata said and her mother quickly took her leave. Ino began putting on the clothes she had left on the floor in anger.

"Call me when it's done I'm going home." Hinata quickly looked at Ino in concern.

"I...Ino. You know I...I j...just..."

"No" Ino cut her off. "I get it. I embarrass you."

"No Ino..."

"Yes, that's why we have to kept our relationship a secret. Why you can't tell your parents you love me and why you can't tell them your gay."

"Ino that's not it."

"Then what is it then. Your a big girl Hinata. explain to me why it's so difficult to let people know that you love me." Hinata looked as if she was about to girl.

"I...Ino I...I love you. B...but I...I don't want to disappoint them." Ino turned red with fury.

"Oh...So now I'm a disappointment. On second thought don't call me I'll see you when I'm not such a disappointment."

"Ino you know I didn't mean it like that." Hinata said but before Ino could hear it she was already half way down the tree outside of Hinata's Window. Hinata looked down at the ground and then continued to get ready.

* * *

The meeting was always about the same thing. Business Ideas, possible mergers, and things to be Improved. They bored Hinata and Her mind was occupied with a more important problem. Ino was mad at her again which rarely happened but when it did, it was always about the same thing. Her telling her parents, or her making it public that she was gay. It wasn't something that she felt she could just come out and say. she knew that the only reason that Ino hadn't come out publicly was because she was waiting for her.

"Lady Hinata so how about it?" She heard her Name being called.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't hear." He father spoke.

"He asked if you consider meeting Gaara Subaku for a Marriage meeting. He could be a great asset to us and he seems Interested in you." Hinata blushed. she knew the only thing that was expected for her was to pick a husband. So she knew she couldn't refuse.

"Y...yes. I will meet him." She said.

"Good then This meeting will be..." His voice trailed of in her ears. All she could think about was Ino.

* * *

Ino sat in a bar drinking away her pain. Hinata was, more or less, a difficult person to love. She was the daughter of one of the most prestigious individuals in the world. Her Father, Hiashi Hyuga, was a well known business tycoon and also the most intolerant person Ino knew other then her father. She knew that Hinata had a good reason to keep it from him but that didn't mean that Hinata had to break Ino In the process of making her father happy. Hinata was daddy's little girl. She was the one that was supposed to take over his company marry a Wealth business "Man"; attraction or no attraction. Have little Hyuga children to carry out business and Hinata wanted none of that. Or maybe Hinata did want it and Ino was just a toy for her amusement but Ino knew in her heart that Hinata was not that kind of person. as she thought a man sat beside her.

"Hey sweetheart." His voice cut of her thinking. she turned to see Sasuke.

"Oh Hi, Sasuke." She said then chugged down another drink.

"You're sure drinking a lot. You and your new boyfriend have a fight?" He asked with a sense of mocking.

"I don't have a boyfriend." He gasped.

"Oh really, but you told me that you were leaving me because you were in love with someone else."

"Sasuke, we broke up more then a year ago. get over it." Ino drank another then paid for her drinks and began to leave.

"Well, I'm just curious as to why such a beautiful girl like you who was sure that this guy was going to be so in love her isn't with him right now." Ino laughed.

"Whatever man. Step off of it." Sasuke still followed her.

"No, I won't. I want to know why the girl I was so in love with left me." Ino was beginning to get a little irritated.

"None of your damn business! Just leave me the fuck alone." Ino forced tears not to fall from her eyes. "I just want to be alone right now." Sasuke was persistent.

"Just tell me why you want to be alone!" He yelled. the tears escaped and she yelled at him.

"Because she's ashamed of me!" Ino was obviously drunk.

"She?" He questioned.

"Oh no. I said to much." Ino said.

"No wait Ino, what do you mean he?" Ino vomited on his shoes. "Ew...Ino! Couldn't that have waited. Here let me just take you home." He placed her arm around his shoulder to keep her up.

* * *

Hinata walked to Ino's house hoping to make up.

_"I'll just apologize. I have to make this right." _She thought to herself as she reached the house. Hinata hesitated but gently knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened and she saw Sasuke. She got concerned as to what He was doing there. She pressed her index fingers together and looked towards the ground a habit that she had never in her 21 years given up.

"Um... I..is Ino in?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but she's a little drunk. I don't think now is a good time for her to have you visit. She won't stop crying." He said With made Hinata finally looked.

"Hinata? Is that you?" She heard Ino's voice. She walked quickly to the door and pushed Sasuke out of the way and Grabbed Hinata in her arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have gotten mad. I just love you so much." Ino Kissed her. Which made Sasuke gasp and Hinata push away from Ino.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata yelled. "Why did you do that?!" Ino grabbed her again.

"You left me for a girl?" He said. Hinata shock her head.

"N..no sasuke... it's not that. We're not." Hinata said trying to convince him it was just her drunken state that was causing this. "She's just drunk she doesn't know what she's saying." Ino Kissed her again.

"No, It is, what he thinks." Ino slurred. "I'm in love with this girl and she's in love with me." Hinata forced Ino away.

"No she's drunk! I swear!" Hinata began to cry.

"So what if I am? I'm telling the truth aren't I?" Sasuke looked like a wounded deer. He got up and left.

"No Sasuke wait." Hinata held on to him. "You can't tell anyone." He pulled away from her.

"Get away from me you dyke." Hinata stopped and watched he walk off. she began to cry knowing that this would mean that her parents would find out. Why didn't she just stay at home. None of this would have happen to her. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

* * *

She stayed the night at Ino's place terrified to go home even though she'd be there with a drunk Ino. When Hinata had explained to Ino what she did Ino tried to comfort her.

"He won't say anything. It would hurt his pride too much." Hinata couldn't stop crying.

"What if he did?" Hinata asked.

"He won't. and if he did it'll be alright, let me just take you home."

"No, He probably told them by now."

"Well we'll have to go and check now won't we?" Ino said then forced Hinata out of the house and back to the Hyuga residence.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Hinata slowly walked behind Ino scared to return home. She never wanted them to find out let alone from someone else. She didn't want to face them. She didn't want her father to give her that look of disapproval and unacceptable she worked so hard to get. Ino wanted to grip her hand to comfort her but Ino knew she would just pull away like she did the first three times she tried. Ino knew this was all her fault. She should have drank so much. She knew that she talked to much when she was drunk and should not have even bothered.

"Hinata, I really sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I didn't think I would be as bad as I was." Hinata said nothing and stared at the ground. The silent treatment that she was receiving was well deserved but Ino could only take but so much of it. They through a pass in the woods since Hinata wanted to take the long way. Ino grabbed her hand and pushed her behind a tree and forced her against it making sure that no one would, if they were to pass by, would see them. "Hinata. I'm so sorry. I...I didn't meant to hurt you. I was just upset and...I drank. I guess seeing you just made me uncontrollable. If Sasuke hasn't said anything yet. I'll tell him it was all a misunderstanding and that I was just really drunk. I promise you it will be okay." Hinata's eyes began to water and tears dripped from her eyes.

"What about my father?" She asked wiping her tears.

"He can't stop loving you. You're his daughter. He'll be mad at first but despite everything. Your still his little girl." Hinata cried harder and Ino hugged her trying to calm her.

"He'll hate me." Hinata voice shock with each word.

"No, he won't, he'll come around." Ino said. "And to make things easier if they don't know...I'll just stop seeing you." Hinata quickly looked up at her.

"No...y...you can't... I don't want that." Ino looked sympathetically at her.

"It's what's best. I love you. I do. But out relationship has been a problem since the beginning. The only solution is to end this. No more relationship no more problems." Hinata looked at her gripping her shirt.

"No...You can't... I won't let." She hugged her. "I don't want that. I love you too." Ino smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way but I can't hide this anymore." Hinata cried harder. "Come on sweetheart. don't cry." Ino held Hinata until her tears ceased. Then kissed her as if it was the last one she would ever give. "Come one. We might as well get this over with." Hinata held tightly to Ino's hand as Ino Pulled her toward the Hyuga residence.

* * *

They reached the property and Ino faced Hinata.

"Hinata, it now or never. We have to go in." Hinata swallowed back tears.

"Okay." Ino watched behind Hinata, following at a comfortable space. the guards at the gate immediately let Hinata in. They seemed to be scared. Hinata knew something was wrong. Her father must have been angry. He usually scared the guards but not to such an extent. She turn towards Ino.

"H...he knows. L...let's j...just g...go back." Ino turned her back around.

"Maybe it not what you think it is. just keep going." Ino pushed her along to the door and the guards at the door open those as well. She walked in to here her father's booming voice.

"Hinata!" She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. He walked with fury toward her she shivered waiting for everything to happen quickly. She closed her eyes wishing to be any place other that were she was. Her father hugged her. "Where have you been?" He said. "We were worried sick that something had happen to you." He looked at her with anger in her eyes that she was guessing was supposed to be concern. "Next time, you stay out all night remember to tell someone." He looked at Ino. "Thank you for bringing her home." He said.

"No problem sir. If you don't mind I'll just be going home now." Ino turned around and went to walk back out the door. Hinata knew what Ino had promised her. She knew Ino didn't what to hide anything anymore and that this met that they would not be together anymore.

"Wait I...Ino." Ino stopped.

"Yeah?" Ino asked Hinata turned to her father.

"Father there's something I need to tell you... and .... it can't wait any longer." Her father looked at her weirdly.

"Then tell me." Hinata looked at Ino who looked surprised.

"I...I need both you and mother to tell this sitting down."

"Alright." Her fathered agreed.

* * *

Hinata sat silent in her father's study for moments. trying to figure how to tell them they looked at her attentively looking for an answer.

"Well Hinata? Come out with it." That was she was trying to do but it was hard to tell her father that she was a lesbian.

"Father... Mother... For a long time I've want to tell you..." Hinata paused shivering. An angry look went over her father's face.

"Are you pregnant?" Her father asked bluntly.

"What? No!" Hinata said.

"Are you planning to marry outside of our status?"

"N...no!"

"Then come out with it already." She looked at Ino, trying to Mix through Her words. trying to come up with a way to say it.

"I'm... I'm...."

"You're what?!" He father demanded an answer. "You ask for my time, and I ask you don't waste it." Hinata swallowed back a squeak.

"Father... Mother, I'm in love." She said, she refused to cry but she loved Ino and Ino was the only person Hinata wanted to be with. "And The person I'm in love with is... Ino." Her father looked at her as if he didn't hear what she said.

"What did you just say?" Her father asked in disbelief. Ino looked surprised as well. she thought Hinata would chicken out and come up with something else.

"Father ... Mother... I'm gay." Her father stood up.

"My daughter... is a ... lesbian?" Ino stood besides Hinata to comfort her.

"In all due respect sir she..." Ino started only to be cut off.

"Hold your tongue! I was speaking to my daughter!" He snapped at Ino.

"Father... I'm sorry....I...I can't help b...being this way?" She said. "I'm in love with Ino...I can't help that...Just like you... Couldn't help... w...with mom."

"That was between a man and a woman!"

"But sir..." Ino tried to help Hinata again but Hiashi cut her off again.

"Hold your tongue you witch. You have poisoned my daughters mind." Hiashi looked at Hinata. "We'll get you the help you need to release you from this "Phase" of yours."

"Father it's not a phase!"

"She's 21 she's big enough to know what she wants!" Ino yelled. "So what?! She likes girls! Well I love her to and I won't let you sit here and ridicule your own daughter!" Ino got out. Hiashi looked furious.

"Get out." He said. Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"But father..."

"Pack your stuff, and get the hell out of my house!" Her father said knowing that that his word was law. Hinata quickly ran out crying Ino quickly went after her. Hinata ran in her room. packing what she could.

"Hinata." Ino tried to catch her attention. She bent down behind her then hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby." Ino said hugging her. "I'm so sorry baby." She could feel Hinata's tears on her arms. Hinata cried. Ino's father didn't even take it that bad.

"I did it... Because... I didn't want you to leave." Ino placed her chin on Hinata's shoulder.

"I know. I know. Don't cry." Ino let go of her and grabbed a bag. "Come on. If he doesn't want you, You're staying with me. I'll take care of you." Ino said and started digging through her Dresser stuffing the bags full of stuff.

* * *

Hinata sat on Ino's couch. they had packed about all of her stuff but her father still want the rest out. So, Hinata said she would finish in the morning. She fiddle with her fingers.

"I want you to drink this. It'll make you feel better." Ino sat on the couch next to Hinata and handed her a mug of warm chocolate milk. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" Hinata sipped on the mug.

"I'll be okay." She said. Ino wanted to do everything in she could to make Hinata feel better. She felt it was her fault Hinata was in this mess in the first place.

"Here's a blanket." Ino grabbed one on the back of her chair and put it around Hinata.

"Can you..." Hinata said started.

"Can I what?" Ino asked.

"Can You...Just...hold me?" Hinata asked. "I...I...Just don't want you to let me go." Ino quick put her arms around Hinata enveloping her.

"Whatever you wish." Ino smiled. "Is this all you want?" Ino asked.

"I have every thing I want." Hinata said.

"Hinata, Why didn't you just stay? It probably would have been better."

"No, I'm always happier with you. I hope this doesn't sound weird but with you I can be me and only me and you love me for it." Hinata cuddle up to Ino. "I love my parents... You know that... but... I love you too and I wish they would except that. Your apart my life." She said. Ino blushed.

"Well... Wow. Now I'm speechless." Ino said. "But one things for sure. I love you too."

* * *

Okay I'm done. Anyway please review. I won't be updating for awhile so please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

"Hinata, You up?" Ino lightly pushed Hinata awake.

"Huh." Ino gently touched her lips to Hinata's as she woke up. Hinata gladly kissed her back. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." Ino laughed.

"Why would you want to dream when you have me?" Ino asked. This was they're new life. Ino hugged tightly to Hinata. She finally didn't have to hold anything back anymore. She didn't have anything to hide. She was just glad to be openly with her Hinata. "Hinata, You're really beautiful." Ino said.

"Um...thank you." Hinata said blushing. Ino kissed her. Hinata still was timid around her.

"Hinata, Where should we go for our first public date?" Hinata blushed harder.

"Um...Well...It's just... I don't know...Can't we just ...stay here...and...watch a movie?" Ino looked at her. She really wanted to go out but she understood.

"Okay, that's cool. Anything you want. I only want to make you happy." Ino Kissed Hinata with a severe Intensity her hand bringing Hinata closer to her. Hinata softly kissed her back. Ino enjoyed the touch between Hinata's body against her own. Though she knew Hinata wasn't ready for anything to physical. "So, What movie does my very lovely girl want to see?" Hinata thought about it.

"I don't know, just nothing too violent." Ino smirked.

"Then a horror movie it is." Hinata looked at her pouting.

"You know how I feel about scary movies." Ino laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to watch one. How about Final Destination 4? It's amazing and it's sure to have you clinging to me within minutes."

"But, Isn't that the one with the people who die in brutal ways?" Hinata asked. Ino smiled widened and she shook her head.

"How can you watch that stuff?" Hinata asked.

"How can I not, the gut turning suspense, The laughable stupidity of the characters it's all great. and none of it's real, so there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of and even if it were real," Ino peck Hinata on the forehead. "I'd be there to protect you." Hinata smiled. "So Final destination it is."

"Wait Ino I never agreed to that!"

* * *

Hinata sat curled up next to Ino on the couch. Hiding her face from the flashes of gore on the screen and shielding her ears with a pillow. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the childish Behavior Hinata was exhibiting.

"Come on sweetie. Watch the movie with me." Ino said though she knew Hinata was ignoring her. She grabbed Hinata placing her sternly on her lap.

"Ino stop I don't want to watch it!"

"You don't have to watch it but it defeats the purpose if you stay covered up and not looking at the movie." Hinata pouted.

"B...but I...I do...don't w...want to w...watch it."

"No. Don't do that cute stuttering thing with me. I won't fall for it." A scene came on were one of the people died.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed hiding in Ino's shirt. "Cut it off! Please!" Ino smiled.

"Hinata see. I'm cutting it off." she ejected the movie. Hinata began to cry. "Oh. Come on baby. It's not that scary and it's off." Hinata sniffed.

"Please just put in another movie and no more scary ones." Ino pouted.

"Fine no more horror movies." Hinata kept her face hidden. "Come on Hinata." Ino made Hinata look at her. "It was just a movie..." Hinata's eyes were full of tears. "If you keep crying... You're going to make me feel horrible." Ino pressed her lips against Hinata's. "I'm sorry." She kissed Hinata's neck. "I didn't want you to cry." Ino gently pushed her against the couch Sucking gently on her on Hinata's ear.

"I...Ino, Wh...what a...are y...you doing?" Hinata said nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." Ino's blond hair draped over Hinata's face. Ino gripped Hinata around the waist Kissing her again. "You know," She said in between a kiss. "It helps," She kissed her again. "If you kiss back." Hinata could feel Ino's tongue on her lips, Begging for entry. Hinata was hesitant. Her lips parted a bit giving Ino the right away to go on. Hinata shut her eyes and kissed Ino back according to Ino's every whim. Ino broke apart from Hinata for a moment to see Hinata red with heat and embarrassment. Ino began to Proceed when They were Interrupted by a Knock on the door.

"Ino! Is Hinata there?" She heard a familiar yelling. Ino kissed Hinata hoping that the person would get a hint and just leave. "I'm not leaving. Til' you come out." She continued to kiss Hinata. "Ino, Get off my Fucking Cousin and open the fucking door! I'll keep annoying you until you do!" Ino stopped kissing Hinata. She pushed herself off of her and angrily walked to the door. With a lot of force, she flung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ino yelled as Neji stood smugly in front of her.

"My cousin, not you." Neji said pushing past her.

"You ruin everything!" Her voice was in a shriek as she slammed the door.

"Whatever." Neji approached Hinata who was trying to play it off like nothing happened. "I know what you did, you have hickey's all over your neck." Hinata quickly put her hands to her neck cover the marks."

"Stop messing with her." Ino ordered.

"Yeah okay." Neji sat by Hinata.

"So," Ino started as she sat on Hinata's other side. "Why are you here?" She smiled sarcastically. "Not that I don't like you here." She pretended as if she was thinking. "No that is the reason. So why are you here?" Neji looked at Hinata, ignoring Ino.

"Hinata, You have to comeback," Neji pleaded.

"But f...father..."

"He doesn't get it. he needs you and you know that. He knows that. Just talk to him." Neji said.

"No, Her father made his point that he never wanted to see her again." Ino said with an increasingly hostile tone.

"Listen Hinata, Ino, He needs to get used to it. It's no question the man's a jerk. But you are his favorite. He keeps trying to make Hanabi and I pick up for you. Mostly Hanabi. He's trying to make her the perfect child much like you are."

"He doesn't want to see me." Hinata said in disappointment. "And besides I've only been gone for a week. He'll adjust. Just like he does everything else."

"Then make him adjust to you!" Neji said. "He loves you. He's just a bit confused." Ino sneered.

"I bet that's what he's thinking about us." Ino said then Hinata gave her a look.

"Ino Please." Hinata said, Ino stopped speaking. "Neji, He told me..."She paused biting back tears. "He kicked me out. He doesn't want me there. I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you, If he wants me back so much... He would be here himself... He made it clear he doesn't want me there." Hinata shivered.

"Hinata, He just doesn't know how to take it." He said.

"Then you tell him your gay, and then give me this speech." Neji got quiet. "See you can't...So I'll stay here with Ino...Because...She loves me... and accepts me... for the good and bad..." Hinata said making Ino blush. "I...I'm sorry I c...can't help." Hinata said nervous from what she had just said.

"Okay Hinata, You win." Neji got up. "Ino, she's all yours now. take good care of her." Neji said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Ino said. Neji turned to leave.

"And Ino, Try to refrain from inappropriate Behavior with me cousin." Ino put up her middle finger and mouthed a 'fuck you'. "Bye you two." Neji said then left. Ino closed the door behind him and returned to her Hinata.

"Now," Pushed Hinata back onto the couch. "Where were we?" Hinata pushed her off.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to go on a walk. I...I need to...clear my head." Ino felt frustrated but smiled anyway.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Hinata shook her head.

"No, I want to go alone." Ino didn't like the idea, but obliged to it. If Hinata wanted time alone, She would get it. Ino watched as Hinata went to their room to get ready.

* * *

Hinata walked through the trail through the wood. The fresh smell of pine filled her nose. It was a relaxing scent as was the woods period. She found a nearby tree and sat by the foot of it. She opened her journal that she had been carrying, and began to write. Poetry was what she enjoyed writing most of all. It was where she could express herself most all and it always made her feel better. It didn't even feel like a poetry journal. It was more of a diary.

"Hinata, is that you?" She heard a voice and quickly closed her journal.

"Oh... S...Sasuke," Hinata stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He sat down beside her.

"I came to apologize to you and Ino." He smiled. "I was being a sore loser. You have her, Fair and square."

"Um...O...okay." Hinata was going to get up but Sasuke stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I...I was going home..." Hinata said.

"I'll walk you." Sasuke said.

"N...no. Ino w...wouldn't like th...that." Hinata tried to get away from Sasuke.

"What would Ino care, I'm just taking you back to the Hyuga residence. What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Hinata shuddered.

"I...I d...don't live there... anymore..." Hinata said.

"Wait, You're living with, Ino." Sasuke felt a lot oh Jealousy but he tried not to show it.

"Y...yes" Hinata said. Sasuke clenched his fist together. Hinata tried to get up but Sasuke kept her down with more force. "Why would she choose you over me?" He brought his hand up her thigh.

"W...what are you doing?" Hinata asked frantic. Sasuke pushed her to the ground forcefully. "Y...your hurting me." Hinata said.

"What do you have that I can't give her more of?" Sasuke yanked at Hinata's collar. "Why are you so fucking special?"

"Stop, Sasuke!" Hinata screamed but it didn't matter. He yanked her top off.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

* * *

Okay done with this chapter, until next time. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

"Hinata!" Ino yelled. She wondered where Hinata could be. She knew where She usually would be, but she wasn't there. "Hinata!" She kept walking the trail. "Hinata, sweetie, this isn't funny. It's almost one!" She searched around she heard the faint sound of sobbing. "Hinata!" As she walked further the sobbing grew louder. She recognized it. It was Hinata's. She ran to her. When she reached Hinata, She was immediately horrified. Hinata clothes were shredded to the point were nothing could cover her up. Her body was bruised all over from head to toe. She became enraged by the semen and blood that was on the ground where Hinata legs were. "Hinata." She took off her coat and wrapped Hinata in it and then lifted her from the ground as if Hinata was as light as a feather.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital baby." Ino then ran cradling Hinata in her arms.

* * *

"Somebody, help!" Ino yelled as she ran through the doors of the hospital. A nurse ran too them. Ino was on the brink of tears.

"What's the matter ma'am?" The Nurse calmly and comfortingly said trying to keep Ino calm.

"I found her like this." Ino said with a shaking voice. "I don't know what to do." The nurse then really looked at Hinata. She saw the bruises that engulfed her body.

"I'll get a doctor right away." The frantically ran to get a doctor along with a stretcher. Within 2 minutes the nurse came back with a male doctor and and a stretcher. Ino placed Hinata on it. Hinata held tightly to Ino's shirt.

"Don't leave me." Hinata begged Ino. They rushed her into the E.R.

"I'm going to have to touch you." Said the male doctor. Hinata shook her head in understanding. As he examined her She took Ino's hand and squeezed it.

"Nurse I need a rape kit." The nurse disappeared. The doctor stopped touching Hinata. He pushed the stretcher in a private room. "I need a favor from you." He looked at Ino. then open a draw. "Lift her onto the bed and," He handed Ino a hospital gown. "put her in this." She did as she was told. and lifted Hinata gently onto the bed. The doctor left the room know she was going to want some privacy. Ino dressed Hinata making sure she didn't touch any of the bruises. When she was done she looked at Hinata's face. Someone really hurt her. Ino softly touched Hinata's face.

"Hinata, What happened? Who did this to you?" Ino could see that the thought of who made her shiver.

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean too. I-I-I..." Ino hugged Hinata.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." The doctor and the nurse came in.

"I'm going to examine her now. If you want you can stay." Ino didn't need permission she was going to stay whether she got it or not. She wasn't going to leave Hinata. Not like this.

* * *

The doctor had determined that she had been raped and that the man had surely not used a condom, because there were traces of semen. Ino didn't understand why anyone would want to be so brutal with Hinata.

"Hinata," She said cuddling Hinata in her arms. "Who did this to you? All I want is a name." Hinata grasp tighten on Ino shirt. "I just want to know, Who the hell would do this to you?" Hinata buried her face in Ino's chest. "Please Tell me...I'll make sure the bastard is put in jail." Hinata Began to cry.

_'Don't say a word about this.'_ The voice haunted Hinata. Hinata cried harder.

"Just a name sweetheart." Hinata couldn't bare to look Ino in the face.

"I'm sorry." Hinata sobbed. "I did...didn't w...want t...to." Ino tried to get Hinata to calm down.

"It's not your fault."

* * *

Ino Had to leave to get Hinata a few things from their house. When she left Hinata was fast asleep. She hoped Hinata would stay that for at least an hour or so. She knew if Hinata woke up and saw she wasn't there, Hinata would throw a fit. She wanted to find who did this, so she could personally kill them. Why wold anyone want to hurt Hinata? Hell, Who in their right mind would rape a Hyuga girl? That must be it, they weren't in there right mind that's why they did it. Ino rushed quickly to the streets trying to make the commute quick.

"Ino," She heard a familiar voice. She didn't turn to see who it was because she already knew who it was. "Ino, wait up!" The voice got closer.

"Go away Sasuke. I'm not in the mood this morning." Ino's voice was full of hostility. Sasuke finally reached beside her.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was a jerk to Hinata. I didn't mean what I said. She got you fair and square."

"I'm not some kinda prize, you pig." Ino said still keeping her eyes from looking at him. "Go find someone else to annoy." Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I thought about. So what if your gay? I rather be a friend then nothing at all." Sasuke smiled but Ino was still angry.

"Sasuke, This is really not the time to be holding on to me right now. Let go of me. Now." She ordered him around like he was a child.

"I said I'm sorry, Why don't you just except the fucking apology?" He yelled.

"Let me the fuck go!" She punched him right in the nose, breaking it on impact. He released her finally and fell to the ground in pain. a crowd formed around him and Ino quickly escaped on the way back to her house.

* * *

"Are you okay sweetie?" Sat next to Hinata. Who seemed completely calm and very mellow as if nothing had happened. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino. Ino was surprised.

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked with a curious look on her face looking almost childish. Ino Knew what had happened and why she was so calm all of a sudden.

"What did they give you to calm you down?"

"I don't remember. Where did you go?" Ino picked up a bag of clothes.

"I went to get you something to wear." Ino said.

"I didn't want you to leave." Hinata's voice seemed a bit higher pitched. like one of a 8 year old.

"I'm sorry. I won't be leaving again anytime soon. I promise." Hinata let her go and started staring at the ceiling. Ino looked at her. She seem lost. at least she wasn't depressed for the time being. "Hinata...who did this to you?"

"Did what?" Ino really didn't want to say it.

"Who hurt you?"

"I don't remember." Ino knew she was lying.

"Tell me the truth." The frustration in her voice was clear.

"I don't remember." Hinata brought the blanket over her head hiding her face.

"Hinata! Just tell me! I need to know!"

"I don't want to remember! Don't make me!" Ino knew she had to stop but she want to know, who had hurt her Hinata. Hinata didn't want to think about it but that didn't matter to Ino. all Ino wanted was to know so she could return the favor.

"Hinata, you just have to tell me a name. One name. I know it's hard but afterward you never have you remember the name again." Hinata brought the blanket from over her head and looked at Ino wide eyed.

"You promise?" Hinata asked.

"I swear." glancing to the side, Hinata took a breathe.

"It was..."

"It was who?"

"It was... Sasuke." Ino eyes widened. She clenched her fist. She stood up and walked towards the door. "You said you weren't going to leave again." Ino stopped. She had made that promise to Hinata. but she wanted to kill Sasuke. She was going to kill sasuke, no question. But she needed to be there for Hinata. Hinata was her number one priority. She walked back over and sat on the bed.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be right here for you." She cuddled next to Hinata.

* * *

Ino stared out the hospital window. She had finally gotten to Hinata to fall asleep. She didn't want to leave again and risk Hinata waking up with her not being would take care of Sasuke later. She would make him pay for what he did. The doctor had placed Hinata on Anti-Depressants. They said it was the only way to keep her calm. Of course it caused her to hallucinate and smile ...alot. Ino Walked over to Hinata. She was told she could take her home first thing in the morning. Hinata's father would have never let this happen to her. If she had just stayed... Ino didn't want to think like that but she couldn't thing of her any other way. If she had just Insisted that Hinata stayed. Hinata wouldn't be in the hospital. She'd be safe inside her room at the Hyuga residence. Ino couldn't help but feel it was her fault.

* * *

Ino slowly walked Hinata into the house, Keeping Her close with a feeling of protection.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you something to eat?" Ino asked as Hinata starred lifelessly into nothing. Hinata did not answer but let go of Ino and walked to the living room and sat down. They gave her a different type of Anti depressant which Ino was positive wasn't working. Ino walked to the living room to Hinata. She knelt down In front of Hinata and clasped her hand in hers. "Do You want something special? I'll make whatever you want." Hinata did not respond. Ino forced a smile. "How about some pancakes?" Again Hinata didn't respond. She looked helpless. "You have to eat something." She didn't say anything. "I'll make you the pancakes." Ino got up and hurried to the Kitchen. She took out the ingrediants to make them. But before she could start she heard screaming. She ran to Hinata knowing it was her.

"Hinata, Are you okay?" But she recieved no answer. Just Hinata's sobs. Ino held her close being careful not to hurt her or scare her. "It's okay." Ino said. "I'm right here."

* * *

okay here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy. i try to write soon. bye. Review.


End file.
